regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Rollplay Solum Episode 31
Recap Teleporting to Oettam Keep Léa, Helen, and baby Margaret, teleport back to Port Tyler into Duke Cawthorne's Estate. After waiting for an hour it is clear that Victarian Black won't be arriving. The group leave the Estate and it is evening outside. Léa does an omen reading in the sky and is told that the Longborn Kingdom is the safest place for the baby. Léa goes to a stable to steal a horse over Helen's objections. Léa tells Helen it is safer if she gives Margaret to her, and they go their separate ways. Helen is glad since she had just seen everyone get killed. Léa rides out of Port Tyler with Margaret and heads north towards Fort Skja in the rain. On the way to the Fort Skja, Léa camps on the side of the road. The next day Léa arrives at Fort Skja and she asks to see Captain Glass, showing her papers of travel, and is directed to the 4-storey stone building in the middle of the keep. Captain Glass comes out and Léa shows him Margaret, and explains she completed her mission to get the baby of the prophecy. Léa asks to be teleported directly to Lord Kelbourn, the Army of Voraci General. Captain Glass gets a wizard and the Wizard uses a teleportation circle to send Léa and Margaret away. The teleportation circle is a carved circle in the ground inlaid with gold and silver. Before being teleported, Léa manages to also get 3 magical scrolls from a sympathiser who warns Léa to move quickly before she is caught. Léa arrives at another teleportation circle in Lord Kelbourn's HQ on the front lines of the invasion of the Longborn Kingdom, Oettam Keep. It isn't raining here, but it is overcast. Léa makes her way to the exit to the castle, seeing it is full of Army of Voraci troops. Léa shows her writ of passage and gets a horse and rides out. Outside the keep is a great river. The nearby forests have been sourched and the towns nearby are all destroyed. Léa heads east invisible and after a day arrives at Fort Ylkvad. As Léa approaches Fort Ylkvad, her invisibility is cancelled somehow. Léa tries to get into the Fort, but a Voraci Orc Guard blocks her path. Léa convinces the Orc to step aside and goes into the Fort. Escape across the Bridge Fort Ylkvad is at one end of the great bridge over the river, the last bridge that spans the river, with the others having been destroy during the Vale War. The bridge appears to be made of gold and is 5 miles long. The bridge is constructed of magic and has a strong anti-magic aura around it that prevent spells being cast near it. Fort Ylkvad is also full of Army of Voraci troops, made up of all sorts of evil monsters. Léa moves past them all towards the gate to the bridge. As Léa travels though the fort, she sees 20 archers on the wall as well as several ballistas. Léa reaches the bridge gate of the Fort and shows her papers again, explaining she is on a mission. The gate slowly opens as 2 trolls pull a massive chain with the sound of some bells going off. Before Léa can go though the gate the Commander of the Keep rides over and demands what Léa is doing. Léa says she is on a mission and leaves though the gate. The Commander demands Léa stop and she starts to gallop. The Commander orders the archers to fire. Léa gets hit by some arrows as she runs on foot. She eventually gets out of range of the archers. A dozen riders give chase after Léa from the Voraci Fort, but there are Riders coming from the other direction on the golden bridge as well. The Longborn Kingdom riders being led by Voytek Redhorn. Voytek catches up to Léa and pulls her up on his horse, and rides back towards Fort Mezinga as the other riders cover their retreat. After travelling for over a mile, they arrive inside the Fort. Welcome to the Longborn Kingdom Fort Mezinga, the frontline of the Longborn Kingdom's line. During the last 50 years of the war, the Longborn Kingom has slowly been losing numbers. For the past 30 years this fort has been the front line of the war. The river itself is lined with continue light, anti-magic wards and mundane defences to prevent a river crossing. Voytek helps Léa off her horse. Voytek then casts "Command" on Léa to tell the truth. Léa resists the spell, but still explains she is here to bring Baby Margaret to the Longborn Kingdom and help defeat the Army of Voraci. A nearby officer, hearing these words, roughtly inspects Margaret's arm to see the birthmarks. Léa is lead by Voytex and the Officer to see the Commanding Officer of Fort Mezinga, General Longborn aka King Longborn, Voytex's Uncle. On the way Voytex heals Léa with a kiss and casting cure light wounds. Margaret is inspected by clerics, sages and wizard for an hour, before General Longborn speaks with Léa. The General asks Léa for her story, and Léa explains to General Longborn she used to work for the Army of Voraci, but when she found the baby she helped the party protecting Margaret, eventually getting Margaret here. One of the Officers interrupts, suspecting this of being a trap. Voytek points out that Léa gave them the baby of prophecy, so it is a pretty stupid trap. Léa gives the names of her former companions, Victarian Black, Zesty Zanzil and Tariq. The mention of Victarian Black gives Voytex & General Longborn pause, but they don't say anything. Léa goes into more detail about their journey. Léa wishes to keep fighting against the Voraci. General Longborn puts her in the custody of his nephew, Voytex. Dwarven King Emberstone demands one of his men also join the party, so Jasper Rednickel is summoned. King Swiftwind has Marius Sagitta, a human for his own nation, join the party as well. Half an hour later Marius and Jasper meet with Léa and Voytex. Marius is a human fighter with a bow. Jasper is a dwarven fighter with a maul and large shield. When Jasper arrives, Voytex tries to cast "Command: Pee" on him, but Jasper resists. King Longborn comes up to the party, escorted by his Royal Bodyguard. The King, using his title of General, tells the party that Voraci spellcasters have been opening Inter-Dimensional Portals to get past the blockade over the river. The party is assigned to find the source of the spell-casting and destroy the device. The next time a Inter-Dimensional Portal is opened, the party will have to rush though the portal and find the device. The party will wait in Rustwood for the next portal. Reports are of Displacer Beasts being sent though the portal, all bred by Lady Felicity. The General also gives the order to take out Léa if she betrays the party. The party ride a supply train of wagons to Rustwood the next day. Along the way Léa casts read magic on her magic scrolls, one is "Globe of Invincibility", one is "Wall of Force", and the last is "Anti-Magic Shell. Hunting Displacer Beasts A couple days later the party arrive in Rustwood. Rustwood is a logging town full of workers turning lumber into goods. All around are tree-stumps with the treeline beyond sight. The party head out in the direction of the portal sighting, traveling though the tree stumps of the formerly massive forest. During the second day of travel the party reach the tree line. At the tree line are abandoned lumbering tools, some dead horses, half loaded wagons. No sign of any people around. Léa casts "Locate Beast: Displacer Beast" and detects one, and points in that direction. The party head into the woods in a defensive formation. The Displacer Beast is moving west-ward and the party moved to cut off the beast. Eventually the party encounter 5 Displacer Beasts. Voytek casts Bless on the party. Then the party ambush the beasts. Voytek opens fire with his longbow and Jaspter fires his crossbow. Léa casts Flaming Sphere. A displacer beast attacks Jasper. Léa hits 3 Displacer Beasts with "Lighting Bolt", killing 2, then she turns invisible. Voytek casts aid on Jasper. Jasper crushes the head of the injured displacer beast. The 2 uninjured displacer beasts attack Voytek & Jasper. Marius kills the one in front of Voytek with a few arrow shots. The party beat on the last displacer beast and Jasper & Voytex finish it off as the beast turns to flee. Jasper asks the other to stop attacking the dead creatures, Voytek then casts "Command: Pee" on Jasper, causing Jasper to urinate. The party hear howling off in the distance in the woods. Léa concentrates on her location spell and determines they noise isn't being made by Displacer Beasts. The party go investigate and find a pack of worgs, large intelligent evil wolves. Marius party open fire on the incoming Worgs, Voytek casts "Rigid Thinking" on the nearest Worg, Léa casts light in the eyes on the 2nd Nearest Worg, both blinding that worg and also lighting up the rest of the pack revealing their number to be 6 Worgs. Voytex starts chanting. The Worgs close in on the party and circle them. Marius takes out a Worg with an arrow. Léa hits a Worg with Lady Felicity's Dagger of Bone, killing them. Marius takes out a second Worg. The 2 remaining Worgs go to flee and Jasper kills one with only one Worg escaping and Marius kills the other Worg. Léa switches her spell to "Locate: Worg" and detects one very far away, then it moves out of range at a fast speed. The party head in the direction of the detection On the way towards the Worg, the party is attacked by a Yugoloth guardian which charges Voytex. After the Yugoloth claws Voytex, it breaths fire on Voytex and Marius. Voytex casts "Random Causality" on the Yugoloth, making it attack itself with it's own claws. Léa casts invisibility to back away from the Yugoloth. The rest of the party surround the Yugoloth and attack. Voytex heals himself of 6 damage. Léa tries to blind the Yugoloth, but it resists. Yugoloth flys up above the canopy above, but is shot down by an arrow from Marius. The party slay the stunned beast after it hits the ground hard. Experience No experience given out this episode. Battle Stats Category:Rollplay Solum Episodes